A new Tiny Toon
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Calamity met a new tiny toon, a silver fox named Lea, and after going through some things, with the help of Furball, they become the greatest of friends (or more than friends) CalamityxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Acme Looneversity. Everything was looney as it always was. Buster and Babs were always playing tricks on each other, Plucky messing around with

Hamton, same old stuff. Then of course the coyote Calamity and the roadrunner Little Beeper, once again, same old. Calamity was always trying to chase him just like his mentor

but always fails until one day he met someone and became the greatest of friends with him though he did have to go through a lot to be friends with him.

It all started when he was getting ready to go home from the Looneversity when Beeper came speeding by him, taunting him. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't resist.

He had to get him. He kept trying to chase him (of course Beeper was always too fast for him). He kept trying and trying and was about to finally get to him, until he bumped

into someone making him fall. He looked up to see who it was and saw a silver fox getting up and saw him.

"Oh uh…sorry about that." He said as he helped the coyote up, "I just happened to have saw something run past me and well it kinda threw me off guard that I didn't notice you.

Well anyways you alright." He asked as Calamity nodded and observed the fox. He seemed athletic and he had black short hair and blue eyes. He then held up a sign that said

"So who are you?"

"Who am I?" The silver fox asked, "My name's Lea. Yours?" Calamity held up another sign that read "Calamity Coyote."

"Nice to meet you Calamity."

"Hi Lea." Bugs said. "Oh I see you've met someone."

"Yea Mr. Bunny." Lea said as he smiled at Calamity.

"Well anyways Lea make sure you get plenty of rest alright? There's gonna be a lot of crazy stuff and I want you to be prepared."

"Oh I will." Lea said as Bugs left, "Well anyways Nice meeting you Calamity." He shook Calamity's hand and left along with a few of the ladies that were with him.

'Lea...' Calamity thought, 'Legitimate name I suppose. Either way he seemed kinda nice…maybe…' He snapped back when heard Beeper run past him and taunt him again as they

continued the chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Calamity was walking home after giving up catching Beeper.

"Hiya son." Said his father Mr. Coyote as Calamity walked in the kitchen, "Your day go good as usual?" He asked. Calamity held up a sign that read "Yea."

"Nothing interesting happened?" Calamity help up another that said "Well I met someone."

"Really? Who?" He asked intrigued.

"A silver fox named Lea. He's new at the school and I bumped into him when I was messing around with Beeper. We talked for a bit until he went home."

"Ah so you met a new friend huh?" Mr. Coyote asked and Calamity nodded a bit while shrugging, "Well that's good that you actually found someone to hang with. Maybe you

should hang with him more often instead of just messing around with runner." Calamity thought for a moment. Hang with the fox and leave the runner sometime? Calamity

really never had friends considering he always been chasing Beeper. Maybe he could give it a try.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lea was walking home with some of the girls he's met before. One was a white cat with pink curly hair and the other was a raccoon with red fur.<p>

"So how was your day at school man?" The red raccoon asked.

"It was okay…I guess." Lea asked as the white cat hugged his arm.

"No one's been giving you any trouble have they?" She asked.

"No Lia. No one has. The only thing that happened to me was that I met someone." Lea said stopping the girls in their tracks.

"You met someone? Who is she?" The red raccoon asked.

"It's not a she Lina. He was just a coyote named Calamity." Lea said.

"A coyote? Ew." Lia said disgusted.

"What the probs with coyotes?" Lea asked a bit offended from what he heard.

"Not all the coyotes just that coyote you just said. Dude he wastes his time chasing a roadrunner just like that other coyote. He doesn't even have any friends and that's just

weird."

"Lia, the only weird thing is that you guys are being way to dramatic just cause I met someone. He's just a coyote. And I can have friends guys. If you don't like it you can

just leave me."

"Oh come now who do you take us for?" Lina asked, "Why would we want to leave you?"

"If you don't want to leave me, I suggest you accept me having friends. Well I better get going. Night guys." Lea said as he left.

"Hmph him and that coyotes, friends?" Lia asked.

"Tch gross." They said as they left.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad? I'm home." Lea said.<p>

"Hey they son of mine. Good to see you." The male fox said picking Lea up and giving him a hug and tousling his hair.

"Dad what did I tell you about the merchandise?" Lea asked.

"Alright alright." The father said putting him down.

"Oh now there's my little cupcake." The mother said.

"Oh jeez."

"What's wrong son?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lea walked upstairs to his room and closed his door as he set his stuff down and got his coloring/writing journal that held his entries of things that

happened to him along with pictures. He drew a picture of Calamity as he wrote his entry.

_November 14_

_ Today I went to Acme Looneversity and my principle Bugs Bunny gave me a tour of things they do. Afterwards I met this coyote named Calamity. He seemed like a nice guy_

_ even though he signs things. But other than that he good. We talked for a bit and I walked home though the girls that like me so much were dissing on him. I can have_

_ friends. Of course if they don't like it they can just leave. Well anyways that's basically all I did today. I can't wait for tomorrow. Laters!_

He closes his journal and gets his shower and gets ready for bed. "Maybe me and him might hang out sometime. So long as the girls don't get too obsessive." He turns off his

lamp and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day in Acme Looneversity and everyone was talking with others while waiting for their class. Calamity started walking around to search for Lea and found him

talking with Bugs.

"And that's the stuff you'll be doing." Bugs told Lea.

"You're right. That is all crazy stuff."

"Yea well if you wanna be looney, you gotta act looney and do looney tunes." He said as they both laughed and Calamity came walking to them, "Oh hey it's your buddy."

"Oh hi Calamity. You doing okay?" Lea asked as Calamity signed "Yea I'm doing fine." The bell then rang as everyone left for their class.

"Well better get going." Bugs said as he left. Before Lea could leave, Calamity grabbed his arm and signed "Before you leave, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure. What?"

"Do you wanna come hang out with me. I told my dad about you and he's interested in seeing you."

"Really? Okay then. Where do you live?"

"Desert."

"Alright. I'll be there. And is it cool if I bring my parents along?" Calamity nodded. "Alright. Well see you around." Lea said as he left. Calamity then turned and fist pumped

knowing he scored as he started going to his class.

"Ugh, I can't believe he would want to be friends with that guy." Lia said watching Calamity leave.

"Yea but you heard Lea, Lia. If we don't like him having friends, then we just leave him." Lina said.

"Wait. He said if we don't like we'll just leave him. But what if we made Lea not like Calamity by doing things Calamity "might do"?" Lia asked as she winked earning a confused

look from Lina.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ugh. We frame Calamity by doing things that Calamity wouldn't do." She said irritated by Lina's absent mind.

"Oh yes. So that way Lea will think different of him and leave him and he'll be ours."

"Oh wow I wish I thought of that. Oh wait I did." Lia said sarcastically as they went to their class

After class, everyone heads to lunch as Calamity walks in and sees Lea talking with Buster, Babs, and Furball.

"And that's how me and Bugs became the best of friends. Course there are times where he's a father figure to me." Buster said.

"Wow. Pretty nice. Oh hey there's Calamity. Hey man over here." Lea says as Calamity walks over to the table.

"There he is." Lia said. "You ready Lina?" Lina nodded as Lia threw an apple at Lea, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! What the?" Lea looked around and over to Calamity's direction. "Did you throw something at me?" Calamity got confused and signed "No." as Lea looked around.

"Well then who could've-Ow!" Lea turned and saw Calamity with an apple in his hand. "Were you throwing apples?" Calamity looked and saw there was an apple in his hand.

"Why would you do that?" Calamity shook his head no saying he didn't. "Okay uh maybe you should just-Ow! Okay you know what nevermind." He said as he began leaving.

Over with the girls they started laughing quietly knowing their plan is working. But little did they know Furball was looking to them suspiciously.

"Calamity what was that about?" Babs asked, "I thought you guys were friends." Calamity shook his head no again and signed "I swear I didn't throw anything at him."

"Then how'd that apple get in your hand?" Buster asked as Calamity shrugged. Later on afterwards, Calamity went to see Lea to see if he was alright.

"Oh hi Calamity." Lea said as Calamity signed "You okay?"

"Yea I'm just fine."

"Listen I promise you I didn't throw anything at you. I don't know where the apples came from. I would never do anything like that to you." Lea thought for a bit as Calamity

signed "Are we still friends?"

"Yea." Lea said and smiled as he and Calamity walked together to their next class.

"Uh Lia, I don't think the plan worked."

"Don't worry Lina. That was just the beginning. There are plenty of others we can do later on. For now let's just let them have their friendship for a while." They snickered as

they went to their class.


	4. Chapter 4

After class, everyone was heading home while Calamity and Lea just stayed outside.

"Hey listen, I hope we're still friends." Calamity signed.

"Yea of course. I know you probably never meant to throw the apples at me."

"Hey Lea." Lia said as her and Lina walked to him and Lina then smirked as she pretended to be tripped by Calamity.

"Lina, are you okay?" Lea asked.

"Besides the fact that the coyote tripped me, yea I'm fine." Lina said dusting herself off.

"Well anyways Lea, we just wanted to let you know that if you ever feel you know say, down, you can always come to us. You know where to find us." Lia said.

"Alright girls. Well I'll see you around."

"Oh you certainly will." Lia said giggling a bit as she and Lina walked away.

* * *

><p>"Nice job Lina." She said nudging her.<p>

"Thanks. I managed to get into the plan a bit more."

"Just wait until you see this." She said as she pulled out a strange doll that looked like Calamity.

"Woah is that…?"

"Yea. I told Bugs that I wanted to do a bit of a voodoo thing and I asked him one way and that's how I created this. See whatever command I give it, that's what the real

thing will do."

"You bad girl. That will definitely get Lea to hate that stupid coyote." Lina said as they hid in an alley where Lea and Calamity couldn't see them.

"Calamity, next time, be a bit more careful okay? I'm not trying to be mean or fuss or anything I'm just saying. Cause those girls well they're my girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?" Calamity signed.

"Yea."

* * *

><p>"Alright let's do this." Lia said as she whispered to the doll something.<p>

"Well that's just plain idiotic of you." Calamity "said" actually speaking then covered his mouth.

"Wait what? Since when could you talk and why did you say that?" Lea asked.

"Everyone can talk stupid, even I can. And I'm just stating my opinion. I mean two girlfriends. What are you a playa?" Calamity "said" then covered his mouth again.

"Okay what the heck is wrong with you?" Lea asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with YOU!" Calamity "said" pushing Lea down.

"What the? Why'd you push me like that?"

"Maybe cause I wanted to. Cause I felt like it. Just like I felt like doing this." He grabs a rock and throws it at him and splatters mud all over him. "Let's see what your

girlfriends think of this." Caamity then snapped back from what seemed like he was in a trance and looked at Lea completely covered in mud.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lea yelled. "First you throw apples at me, then trip over my girlfriend Lina, and now you just do this to me?!" Calamity frantically shook his

head no as he signed, "No I would never do this."

"Well apparently you just did!" Lea pushed Calamity down, gathered his things and walked off, "And I thought you and I would've been friends. But apparently you coyotes

have hatred towards foxes. If you never liked me, you should've just said so." Lea walked off leaving a confused and hurt Calamity.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Lina said.<p>

"Yea it was. I never thought this would really work." Lia said, "Well I guess we don't need this anymore." She threw away the doll. "Let's go find Lea." They ran off.

Calamity just sat there. On the ground figuring out what had just happened. And after what Lea said, he began to cry a bit. He then started thinking about the times he had

in Acme Looneversity with Lea with Xion Theme (KH) playing. He even remembered the first time he met Lea. While thinking, Furball was walking around when he heard crying

and saw Calamity. He began to walk to him when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a doll that looked exactly like Calamity and he saw writing on it

that said "Created by Me and Lia. Please return. No reward. –Lina" Furball frowned at the doll. Mainly cause it was created by the girls. And also cause one of them was stupid

enough to put hers and Lia's name on it. He ran to Calamity.

"What do you want?" Calamity signed. Furball then showed him the doll and the people who created it, "They did not." Calamity signed as Furball nodded. Calamity was so mad

that he tore the doll into pieces. He then knew that Lea was gonna be with those pricks. "Come on Furball, let's go find Lea." Calamity signed as they began the search.


	5. Chapter 5

Lea was walking home after rinsing himself off with a hose still irritated about what happened.

"And I thought he and I would be perfect, but apparently not. Actually talking and saying crappy stuff. Tch."

"Hey Lea, you okay?" Lia said as she and Lina found him.

"Yea girls I'm fine."

"We heard about what had happened. We told you that coyote was no good." Lina said as she smirked at Lia and she smirked back.

"Yea. You guys were right. Well listen ladies as much as I enjoy the comfort, I really must get going." Lea walks off as Lina and Lia secretly high five. Lea got home where his

father was waiting for him.

"Hey son, how you doing?" Lea's father said.

"Alright I guess."

"Well with a tone like that it doesn't seem like it was alright. What happened? You didn't see your friend or something?" Lea paused as he tried his best not to cry.

"I…I don't wanna talk about it." He ran upstairs and slammed his door shut.

"What was that? I thought I heard Lea come home?" The mother said.

"Lea's acting a bit weird today."

Lea just lied on his bed while writing in his journal.

_November 15_

_Remember that coyote I met before? Well apparently he wasn't the coyote I thought he was. But I guess it's what I get for speaking too soon._

He kept writing in his journal as he got to the picture of Calamity he drew. He tore it off and tossed it outside letting it flow in the wind.

* * *

><p>"Mrow wow?" Furball asked.<p>

"Of course I'm certain he still likes me. It's those girls that are keeping him from me." Calamity signed as they headed to Lea's house not knowing that Lia and Lina were

watching them.

"So they're gonna try and get their precious fox back. Then I'm certain we know what we have to do." Lia said.

"Yes. But uh I kinda forgot." Lina said as Lia facepalmed. Meanwhile Lea's parents were just downstairs watching a romantic movie when they heard a doorbell to find Furball.

"Oh who are you little fellow." The mother said.

"Mrow-wo. Mrow."

"You wish to speak to Lea. Alright. Lea one of your friends wants to speak with you." Lea was coming downstairs and sees Furball as they head outside until he saw Calamity

and turned to walk back, but Furball stopped him.

"What do you guys want?" He asked with a bit of a growl in his voice.

'Look I just wanna say I'm sorry for how I acted.' Calamity signed, 'But you gotta understand that wasn't really me.'

"What are you talking about? What did you get possessed or something?"

'Yes. It's those girls, they're trying to separate us.'

"And why should I believe that?"

"He's right." Lia said as she and Lina came out of the shadows, "Why should he believe you. After all those things you've done to him, I don't think you deserve to be trusted."

'You witches have been doing all this the whole time just to frame me. Come on Lea, you should know a little about me to the point where you know I would never do such a

thing.'

"Mrow-wow-ow."

"Come on Lea, who are you gonna believe? Them or us?" Lia said and before Lea would say anything, she kissed him leaving Calamity and Furball shocked. After pulling away,

Lea thought for a moment. All the times he had with Lia and Lina, yet the times he had with Calamity, and of course the bad times. It was decision he had to make. His lady

friends, or Calamity. Until Calamity actually spoke.

"Lea listen. I know you're probably gonna choose the ladies and I get that. After all, in my life, I've never really had friends. I was always wrapped up in chasing the runner. I

was always by myself with my father. No friends to call my own. But that's when I met you. You were the one person I could call a friend. But maybe I was mistaken. But I

just want you to know this, though I don't think it really matters, but I like you. I really do Lea." Calamity walks off with Furball walking with him.

"Calamity wait." Lea said. Lia and Lina winked at each other.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lea. I know you probably wanted to befriend him again, but it appears he's already made the decision for you." Lina said.

"Well what do you say Lea? Wanna come hang with us?" Lea looked at the two girls.

"No. I don't." He shrugged them off and went back home.

"Hey son. You okay?" The father asked but Lea just went walking to his room. He closed his door and sat on his windowsill staring at the night sky while singing his one song

he once knew in his time along with a bit of the Let it Go music.

* * *

><p><em>Lea: Well you only need the light when it's burning low<em>_  
><em>_Only miss the sun when it starts to__ snow  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low__  
><em>_Only hate the road when you're missin' home__  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go__  
><em>_And you let her go_

_Staring at the__ bottom __of your glass__  
><em>_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last__  
><em>_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

He starts seeing stars form into Calamity as he tries to reach to the sky.

_You see her when you__ close __your eyes__  
><em>_Maybe one day you'll understand why__  
><em>_Everything you__ touch __surely dies_

The formation of Calamity fades away.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low__  
><em>_Only miss the sun when it starts to__ snow  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low__  
><em>_Only hate the road when you're missin' home__  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Calamity got home and saw his father sleep on the couch as he went to his room and lied on his bed.

_Calamity: Staring at the ceiling in the dark__  
><em>_Same old empty feeling in your heart__  
><em>_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

Calamity then starts dreaming about him standing far from Lea trying to reach him.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep__  
><em>_But never to touch and never to keep__  
><em>_'Cause you__ loved __ her too much__  
><em>_And you dived too deep_

Dream Lea walks away from him.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low__  
><em>_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow__  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go  
><em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low__  
><em>_Only hate the road when you're missin' home__  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)__  
><em>_Lea: And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)__  
><em>_Both: Will you let him go?_

_Lea: 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low__  
><em>_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow__  
><em>_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Calamity: Only know you've been high when you're feeling low__  
><em>_Only hate the road when you're missin' home__  
><em>_Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_Both: 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low__  
><em>_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow__  
><em>_Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low__  
><em>_Only hate the road when you're missin' home__  
><em>_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Calamity: And you let him go_


	6. Chapter 6

Days have passed since Calamity and Lea went their separate ways. Lea's always been wanting to try and talk with him, but Calamity would always avoid him. They never

talked or sat with each other at lunch and during those days, they felt nothing but depression. Until there was a day where Lea wasn't at the Looneversity. Calamity was

walking out of his class when Furball accidentally bumped into him.

"Mrow-wow-ow."

"What? What is it?" Calamity signed.

"Mrow." Was all Furball would say and Calamity eyes went a bit wide as he signed "What do you mean Lea's not here?" Furball explained that Lea wasn't feeling too good. He

had a fever and a slight cold and he was getting kinda pale. Calamity was worried about what he was hearing. He had to go to him. After school was over, Calamity and

Furball were running straight to Lea's house until the girls came.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lia said as she jumped from a tree while Lina just fell off.

"I'm okay." Lia just facepalms.

"Mrow-wow!" Furball yelled.

"I don't think so. You two have caused enough trouble as it is to Lea. We're not gonna let you do it again. Just give it up. Lea belongs to us. He always has."

"Shut up you witch!" Calamity spoke. "Lea doesn't belong to pricks like you. You guys would just keep being with him just to keep me away. Well it's not gonna work this time.

Lea belong to me. And I will do what it takes to keep him away from you two." The girls just laughed.

"What? You gonna fight us or something. Ha! You worthless coyote." Calamity ran at Lia and punched her straight in her jaw. Lia got up and realized what just happened as

they got in a fight. Furball looked to Lina and they began to fight as well. It was an all out death match. Until then Calamity and Furball were on the verge of defeat. Lia

pinned Calamity to a tree as she took out a switchblade and aimed at Calamity's neck.

"Haha. I knew you wouldn't stand a chance" She was ready to strike and Furball was pinned too so he couldn't stop her. Calamity closed his eyes and braced himself until he

heard someone.

"Stop right there little lady!" He opened his eyes to find cops handcuffing Lina. Lia turned and saw them as well.

"What? Who called them?" She asked as she turned to Calamity, "Did you?"

"No I did." Said a voice revealing to be Bugs Bunny.

"Bugs?"

"That's right. Think of this as your detention."

"Drop the knife and hands up where I can see them." The cop said as Lia dropped the knife and put her hands up. She was then handcuffed and taken to the car as she was

glaring at Calamity.

"You may have gotten lucky this time, coyote. But I'll be back. You'll see. I will return soon!" She yelled as the car drove away.

"But not soon enough." Bugs said, "In case you were wondering Calamity, I saw the whole thing happen. Don't worry, they won't bother ya. If they ever do, you can always

come to me and I'll take care of it. Now uh isn't there someone you wanted to see?" Calamity remembered he had to get to Lea. He thanked Bugs and grabbed Furball as they

went to Lea's house.

* * *

><p>Calamity got on the porch and was wanting to knock at the door, but hesitated a bit. What if Lea didn't want to see him after he had been avoiding him so much? Would he<p>

still want to be with him? Calamity shrugged off the thoughts and knocked on the door and Lea's father answered.

"Oh and who are you? Oh you must be Lea's friend. Have you come to see him?" Calamity nodded, "Okay well he's not feeling good but I guess he wouldn't mind the company.

He's upstairs in his room." He let Calamity and Furball in as they walked upstairs to Lea's room as Missing You began to play in the background. Calamity knocked before

entering and saw him. He was lying on his bed and he looked just as how Furball described him. His slight pale and everything. Calamity walked slowly to him and sat at the

edge of his bed as he got a closer look. Lea's eyes had a bit or crust on them as if he was crying. Calamity wiped them away waking Lea. He groaned a bit before opening his

eyes.

"Who…who are…?" Lea tried to say.

"Lea? Are you alright." Calamity asked.

"Calamity?" Lea's vision came back as he saw Calamity sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yea. It's me." Calamity said as he put his hand on Lea's forehead and it felt super hot. He then stroked around Lea's hair. "It seems you are sick."

"Yea. But wait why are you here? I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"I never said I didn't like you anymore." Calamity said as Lea sat up with his back against the wall.

"Well you've been avoiding everytime I tried to talk to you that I just kinda assumed."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really do like you, Lea. I guess I was just trying to shake that away because well between you and the ladies…" Lea smiled a bit.

"Okay you wanna know the truth about them?" He asked as Calamity raised an eyebrow. "I never like them."

"Mrow?" Furball said questioningly.

"Yea I never like them."

"So why were you with them?"

"Do you know how hard it can be to say no to people?" Lea asked, "I mean in my life I've wanted to be nice to people and it can be completely hard to say no to people."

"Yea I guess that's understandable. But of course if a girl gets too obsessive, you probably would have to go separate ways."

"Yea I know. Speaking of which, what happened to Lia and Lina?"

"We were in a fight and Bugs helped us out. In fact when I got out of the Looneversity, I ran here just to see you when I heard you were sick. I was worried about you."

"Really?" Calamity held Lea's hand. "Of course. I do like you after all."

"Like as a 'friend'?"

"No. Like, 'like you', like you."

"Me too. But about you." They both smiled at each other s they hugged. Calamity then couldn't help but kiss Lea's forehead as Lea blushed a bit.

"Mrow-ow-ow?" Furball asked.

"By my guess, the sickness should last for a couple weeks." Lea said.

"Alright. Then after school we'll drop by here more often to see you and take care of you until you're feeling better."

"Hehe, thanks." Calamity gave Lea one last kiss goodbye and Furball gave him a hug as they lied him back down and he went to sleep. They walked out of the house to go

back home.

"Oh Furball, I never got to say. Thanks for helping me man." Calamity said as he gave Furball a hug.

"Mrow-wow." Furball said as he went on home. Calamity then heard a 'Meep Meep' and saw Beeper taunting him as the chased continued again.

* * *

><p>The days have passed as Calamity and Furball have been taking great care of Lea until the day Lea was back on his feet and was back in Acme Looneversity.<p>

"So you got into a fight with the ladies?" Babs asked as she, Buster, Calamity, Furball, and Lea were at their lunch table.

"I only did it to get to Lea." Calamity said holding Lea's hand.

"Wow you really must like him a lot." Buster said. Calamity and Lea smiled at each other. "So where are the girls now?"

"Let's just say they're in detention." Lea said as he and Calamity smirked.

"I don't get it." Babs said.

"Oh you'll find out sometime." Calamity said as he, Furball, and Lea walked off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a prison cell were the two girls Lia and Lina.<p>

"I don't belong here! This is a mistake!" Lina yelled, "I'm not even that much of a criminal like Lia. I don't even know her. Who are you? The point is I'm not to be here!"

"When will you stop being stupid, Lina?"

"Probably never." She kept rambling on as Lia just rolled her eyes and covered her head with her pillow.

* * *

><p>Lea was sitting on top of the roof of his house watching the sky and the view.<p>

"Hey." Calamity said coming up, "You alright?"

"Yea. Now that you're here. Snickers?" He asked handing Calamity a snickers bar.

"Thanks. So enjoying the view here?"

"Yea. I always come up here during the evenings. Watching the sky change a bit of color, my neighborhood, everywhere. And now I got a new view I can see."

"Really what?"

"You." He said as they both laughed. Calamity then took his snickers bar and smirked a bit as he held the end with his mouth and nudged to Lea. Lea smiled and took the other

end as their lips touched. They then broke apart as Calamity licked the chocolate that was around Lea's mouth.

"Nice." Lea said.

"Thanks. Wanna keep going?" Lea just pulled Calamity for another kiss. After a few minutes, Furball came with ice cream in hand.

"Mrow-wow."

"Hey Furball." Lea and Calamity said as Furball handed them their ice cream and they sat there and watched view as Hand in Hand (KHII) played in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the New Tiny Toon story. Let me know what you think in the reviews and if you enjoyed, don't forget to FavoriteFollow and as always I will see yo guys**

** next time. Laters!**


End file.
